Moonlight
by HangesDisguise
Summary: Levi has a past he'd like to move on from. But Kagome's not gonna let him leave her behind without a fight. Unfortunately, fights can get messy and old friends can turn into bitter enemies just like that. But love and hate are very fine lines, and these two are about to find out how sparks turn so quickly into scorching flames. (Pre-57th Expedition)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own AOT/SNK or Inuyasha, obviously.**_

_**.**_

_**I'll be writing most author's notes at the end of each chapter. I hope you enjoy reading this.**_

_**.**_

_**But, to aid with understanding, this fic takes place after Eren is placed in the Levi Squad, before the 57th Expedition**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Can't Speak**

_~Night after Eren's trial~_

"So, the commander is planning another expedition, huh?" Gunther grunted in more of a statement than a question, "And he's including the new recruits... Right after they just went through hell in Trost, too. Damn. Here I thought they'd gone through enough for now." The Special Operations Squad sat around a long table resting in a dimly lit dining room. It was getting late, the group sipping on some freshly brewed tea as they discussed the plan for the next month or so. These meetings normally went quite smoothly, the important information getting relayed with little issue. But now, there was a complication.

And he was sitting right along with them with curious eyes. Eren Yeager.

"Tch, it's not my place to make these sort of decisions." Levi asserted, voice low and airy, "But Erwin wouldn't so something like this without thinking it through completely." And he said it with a strong conviction, trusting his superior officer even when he took his gambles. No matter how stupid he may find some of them.

The rest of his team continued to discuss the plans, not that the captain was listening much. He had his own shit to think about, like how in the hell he was going to train this new recruit. This was practically just a kid with a strange Titan gift; a kid who didn't even know how to use that gift very well. And that meant Levi was going to have to spend a lot of his time trying to figure it out for him. Well, at least it wasn't like the captain required much sleep, anyways. Perhaps this would be a welcome distraction from his usual late night ruminations. Truth be told, he could use more distractions in his life. And paperwork just wasn't cutting it.

He returned his focus just in time to realize his own squad was practically pestering the poor brat about his abilities, Eren melting into a stuttering mess whenever he was addressed. Figures. He seemed to be just some timid child.

"You're not gonna get anything out of him that we don't already know. So, don't waste any time interrogating." He latched onto his cup, gripping the rim rather than the handle, "Besides, we already know _she'll_ make her best effort. I just hope you make it out alive." That last part was targeted at Eren, and he visibly gulped at the vague warning.

"W-Who-" His attempt at clarifying this threat to his life was cut short as a loud bang could be heard from the other side of the door. And while the young boy jumped in his seat, the captain remained perfectly still, blank expression flashing briefly with annoyance before he took another sip. He sighed, rolling his shoulders and stifling the string of expletives that wanted to crawl out of his throat, decidedly remaining calm and silent.

Petra stood up, as if it was routine, and ventured over to the door to let this guest in. And not a second after the door budged just a crack, Hange Zoe burst in with both hands in the air and a too-wide smile plastered on her long face. As her gaze fell on Eren, it glimmered with this excitement that both confused and scared him. Her chest rose up as she took an exaggerated breath, skin tinged pink.

"Ah! Levi Squad! Just the group I wanted to see!" She hummed loudly, practically skipping over to the table.

"You're early." Levi muttered, brow twitching in irritation as her booming voice invaded his eardrums. He thought after so long, he would have gotten used to the theatrics, but it still played on his nerves like an guitar tuned to the wrong key. And he was convinced that he deserved an award for the amount of restraint he showed in regards to every dramatic show she put on, though that was more like a distant fantasy of his. And it almost bothered him at times how much he actually _respected_ the damn eccentric.

Couldn't she at least try to be normal?

"Am I? Well, I couldn't help myself!" She drawled out like a maniac, still eyeing the young, new recruit with a crazed look on her face. Though, fortunately for Eren, she retreated and focused her attention on the captain after a brief moment, "Besides, I have a delivery for you, shorty."

"And what the hell could you possibly have for me?" He raised his gaze to meet hers, though he immediately wished he didn't. Wide eyes almost looked as she was ready to eat him as she leaned in far too close. Hadn't the damn nutcase ever heard of personal space? He was certain that was a no, and narrowed his own eyes as a warning for her to move away before he picked her up and threw her.

She complied, though the smile never left her eager face, "Now, now. It's not from me. It's from Nile Dok, and approved by Zackley." She clarified, lifting a single finger in the air as she spoke.

"Tch. Dok, huh?" He leaned into his seat with a sigh, slouching a bit. That was a name he knew very well, as it belonged to the Commander of the Military Police. Or as Levi called it, the Regiment of Pigs. "Let him know that he can shove it up his hairy ass." He didn't so much as blink as he spoke, the words flowing effortless out of his lips. And he meant it, too. While the captain didn't indulge in too many things, he would thoroughly enjoying hearing about anything getting shoved up Dok's rear end. In fact, it might even illicit one of his rare chuckles.

Hange was ready to respond, not phased by his crude attitude, but another voice beat her to the punch.

"I'd like to object to that notion." It was smooth, like a waterfall of silk spilling from her lips. "Can't say I plan on being shoved up anyone's ass, hairy or not."

The squad all turned to the door simultaneously, catching a slender figure leaned against the frame; a woman had appeared. Long, midnight locks cascaded down to her waist as her chocolate, doe eyes engulfed the whole room. Everyone immediately began to trace her features, from her small, pointed nose to her naturally plump and round lips. She had a soft, narrow chin line contrasted by her wider forehead that was partially covered by fringe bangs. And layered like an invisible blanket was this maturity that made it clear she was beyond her teenage years, perhaps in her mid-twenties.

It also didn't go unnoticed that she was a part of the Oriental clan, her appearance making that very clear.

And while everyone seemed to mentally question who this new arrival was or why Nile Dok sent her, Levi felt his jaw clench at the familiarity, muscles twitching beneath his skin.

_What the fuck is this... She's a part of the Military Police now?_ He had almost voiced his thoughts aloud, though he had a gut feeling she knew exactly what was going through his head, _I didn't think I'd see her again, not for a much longer time..._

"Ah, yes. Squad Levi, this is Kagome Higurashi. She's a top ranking Military Police officer sent to keep tabs on Eren's Titan development." Hange motioned for her to come in, "Dok requested that he send over one his own and Zackley agreed. So, now I have another buddy to discuss my experiments with! Ha!" The captain would have wondered why in the fuck Hange was so excited about being watched by a glorified spy for the corrupt MPs, but he was too busy sucking Kagome in with his silvery gaze. By now, she had met his with her own, both falling in and out of each other in waves.

"Hello, Levi." She, though not purposely, ignored the introduction and strolled over to him, never breaking her stare. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Six years." He confirmed, standing up in what appeared to be some uncharacteristic act of a gentleman. His expression, while normally laced with a dull indifference, held something different sewn into his skin. He almost looked dazed as he watched her close the distance until their bodies were only inches apart. It was a look his squad hadn't seen him give anyone.

"You're some legendary captain, now, huh?" She finally turned to survey the others in the room, something about her stare just as demanding as the captain's own, though less terrifying, "This your squad?"

He nodded, clearing his throat as if to speak but remaining quiet.

"And this must be Eren Yeager." Kagome settled her eyes on the young boy, noting the clear inexperience he wore along with his sheepish demeanor.

But he stood up as well, clearly copying the captain and held out his hand, "I-Uh, yeah."

She paused, tilting her head to the side as she analyzed his position with an unreadable expression to add to her aura of mystery. And it almost seemed as though she was going to reject this polite act and leave him hanging there like a drooping flower. But after a fleeting glance, she pulled her lips back into a sincere smile and wrapped her fingers around his hand, shaking it firmly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She cooed, "I saw you at the tribunal and, even if it's inappropriate for me to say as an MP, I admire how you stood up for you and your friend. I look forward to seeing how this all plays out."

Levi took in a deep breath, _So, she was at the tribunal, huh? She saw me beat the shit out of this brat, then. Tch. How did I not see her?_

"Thank you." Eren smiled, clearly swooned by her charm, "You know Captain Levi?" It was the question that everyone in the room wanted answered, the rest of the squad watching the scene intently.

"Yeager, I suggest you stop being so fucking nosey and mind your business. Got it?" Levi hissed, and, for the first time since she entered, he tore his gaze from her. But he didn't look at Eren, either. Instead, he seemed to peer off towards the wall, too conflicted to flash anyone his staple glower. No, he was too busy wondering when all the pressure had built up in his head, pounding within his skull like another heavy heartbeat.

And just when he thought this situation couldn't get anymore stressful, Kagome parted those rosey lips and leaned in towards him, "Oh, don't be so unsociable. Don't you ever change?"

All he could do was roll his eyes. He had only said _two fucking words_ to her and he felt like he had spent all his energy just getting them out while trying to simultaneously remain as calm as possible. Calm. That's all he wanted to feel. But if he opened his mouth, he knew he would say something he'd rather not at the moment. This wasn't anyone else's business.

"To answer your question, Eren, yes. I do know this absolute _asshole._" She drawled out the last part jokingly, though everyone else seemed taken back by the blunt insult, "So, if you ever wanna hear any of his deep, dark secrets, I'm your girl."

What was even more surprising than her bold offense was the fact that Levi Ackerman said _absolutely nothing_ about it. His squad half expected him to dish out some sort of punishment, verbal or otherwise, but the short man just sighed heavily and sat back down in his chair. Well, it was more like he dropped back down, looking somewhat frustrated before snatching his cup of tea and taking a sip.

Hange quickly took to introducing Kagome to the other members individually. Each of them were hesitant, unsure of how to interpret this little display between her and their highly respected superior. But they all shook her hand, though doing so with jaws slack and pupils constricted, with Hange's continued ramblings serving as the background noise. It was something about how Kagome was considered one of the brightest MP's and could help keep track of research progress. Then, turned into Titan babbles.

When everyone had effectively been acquainted, the dark-haired woman quickly took hold of an empty chair and dragged it next to the ever-silent Levi. She twirled it so it was backwards, then placed her legs on both sides before lowering herself down to sit. Her forearms rested comfortably on the top rail while a smirk rested comfortably on her face. And she didn't mind the fact that everyone besides Hange was weary of her, even Humanity's Strongest. It was blameless; she _was_ a member of the opposing regiment sent here to spy. Not to mention, it was clear they hadn't really seen someone handle their precious higher-up like this.

It wouldn't have surprised Kagome to hear that Levi hadn't made many _intimate_ relationships.

"Eren! I think it's time we start planning these experiments. I want to dive right into these powers of yours, study the biological makeup, see how you respond to certain stimuli, and, oh, test how far your intelligence goes in your Titan form!" The section commander continued to prattle on, waving her arms dramatically as a bit of drool seemed to pool in the corner of her mouth. Not that anyone was listening, of course. Most of her words almost melted together in some sort of over-eager jibber-jabber that was near impossible to keep up with. But she went on anyways, never noticing the lack of attentiveness.

"Oi." It was in between some of Hange's breaths that Levi spoke up, glancing over at Kagome for the first time since she sat next to him, "I have to to talk to you. Come. Now."

He hadn't said anything this entire time, just had stayed perched on his seat with a contemplative expression as if something was _paining_ him. But now, it snapped inside of him, like the breaking of bones, that he absolutely needed to speak to her without any other eyes on them. Maybe then he would be able to get the words out; maybe he'd be able to say whatever without worrying about word choice or everyone's prying ears.

Goddamn this unfortunate stroke of luck.

"But Levi, I thought we were having a nice meeting with Hange and your squad?" Kagome puckered her lips into a devilish grin. She knew he needed to talk, that's why she was making it difficult.

But he wasn't having it right now. "Kagome." It was stern, like a final word to hush up any of her urges to continue her teasing. That was his voice, his demeanor. Demanding and final. And with it, he stood up and walked over to the door, ignoring any of the questioning stares from is team. He ripped open the door and disappeared like a ghost, which was fitting because he felt so damn haunted. Gone.

And Kagome Higurashi followed.

* * *

_**In case anyone is curious, I absolutely hated this chapter. The writing, especially for the first half, was torture because it felt so boring. But this is the only way I know how to start it. Obviously, Levi and Kagome have a past, but what it entailed is to be revealed. And, of course, Kagome clearly isn't affected by Levi's rough exterior. If she could manage to remain hot-headed even in front of Sesshomaru, she could manage this. Stubborn is one of her staple traits.**_

_**And also, in case anyone was confused, this is taking place after Eren's trial, the night before Sonny and Bean were killed.**_

_**.**_

_**I am excited to hear your feedback. Please let me know if you want more!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own AOT/SNK or Inuyasha, obviously.**_

_**.**_

_**I'll be writing most author's notes at the end of each chapter. I hope you enjoy reading this.**_

_**.**_

_**But, to aid with understanding, this fic takes place after Eren is placed in the Levi Squad, before the 57th Expedition**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Complications**

So, there they were. Levi and Kagome stood in his office after he demanded to have a private meeting with her. Of course, he had effectively interrupted Hange Zoe during one of her long rants, but he didn't care. Nor had he cared about the questioning stares he got from his squad, who had watched with confusion as he so bluntly stalked off with Kagome in tow. It was like a sudden itch that he needed to scratch, an instinct that begged to get her alone and find out what the hell was going on.

Starlight trickled in through an open window and cast a pale glow on the two. He didn't bother to light a candle. And he definitely wasn't about to give her a tour, either. As soon as he shut the door behind him, all he could do was let out a long sigh, his hand raising up to pinch the bridge of his nose while he dipped his head down. Tense. His brow twitched in irritation as he made some attempt to gather his words together, to actually confront her.

But all he could manage to spit out was a growled, "What the fuck?"

Kagome blinked at that, "What? Not happy to see an old friend?" Her tone was witty, playful. Like she was teasing him.

"Tch, I'm not gonna dignify that shitty question with a response. You know this is more complicated than that." He huffed out, not even bothering to hide how strained he felt as he let out a heavy exhale. And after a moment, he finally lifted his head to look at her, gaze rising up slowly until she came into view. But he regretted it the moment he did, as she had that _soft_ look she used to always have. The one where her lips would part slightly, brows turned up, and eyes glazed over with some understanding or compassion or whatever the hell it was. Like she could suddenly feel his own stress, absorb it like some annoyingly empathetic sponge.

"I know, but I could never figure out why it had gotten so complicated. We were friends once, weren't we?" She breathed out, "It's not like I decided to leave the Scout Regiment on my own accord. I was transferred. You know that."

He faltered at the mention of her transfer, the memory all coming back to him in pieces as his gaze traveled away from her, staring out into nothing at all. Collecting his own thoughts as they scrambled wildly about his mind, he realized that he didn't even know what he wanted from her right now. Because it wasn't to place blame, and yet he couldn't help but feel this frustration growing and molding alongside his bones.

"I know." Was all he could manage.

"Then, why did you become so distant? You act like I abandoned you after Furlan and Isabel passed away, but that's never what I wanted. They forced me to become an instructor for the Training Corps." She tried to reason, tilting her head to the side as she analyzed him for any clues, "I wrote to you all of the time. Did you never get my letters, Levi?"

_Shit, why the fuck am I suddenly feeling guilty?_ Levi's gaze flashed towards his desk drawers for no more than a second before he wordlessly dragged his feet over to one of his leather chairs that were nestled in the far right corner of the room. As he sat, letting his body sink in, he wondered if he had screwed himself by trying to talk to her alone. It wasn't as if he ever planned on explaining himself, his reasoning for everything he did. Granted, he hadn't ever really stopped to think about how she would have interpreted him making an effort to avoid her after her transfer.

"You did get them... You just never wanted to respond..." Kagome didn't bother to sit in the other chair next to him, just standing close to the door, still fixated on where he had been standing.

"Tch. I work a busy and dangerous job, Kagome. I don't have the _privilege_ of maintaining friendships." It was a piss poor excuse, trying to blame his lack of contact on some stressful work schedule. But he wasn't sure what else he could say.

"Is that so? Perhaps that's the price of being a captain." She murmured. She didn't buy it, that much was certain by the way her gaze flickered down, voice barely above a whisper as each syllable followed a melancholy tune. It was the kind that hinted at her doubt, even if she wouldn't speak on it.

"Perhaps it is."

The dark-haired man leaned his head to the side, resting it on his shoulder as he watched her stand there. She had grown some, not that it was surprising. Her features had matured just as he was sure his did as well. But even so, as he lingered on her features, he could still sense that air of familiarity around her. And gods, did he hated it. It was like breathing in a part of your past that you had already prepared to move on from. She was supposed to be just a part of his past.

"When did you join the military police?" He mumbled.

She looked towards him, "Three years ago, actually. I ran into some... complications at the Training Corps and I wanted to get out. Keith Shadis recommended me to Nile Dok and he took me in as a new recruit. I've been there ever since. I tried to get Keith to recommend me for the Scout Regiment, but he was adamantly against it. Never got to find out why, of course. But he clearly never wanted me going back to the scouts."

"What complications?" Levi questioned, cocking a brow. He couldn't imagine what issues could have prompted a transfer.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to bore you with those details. I'm sure you have better things to do than listen to me, with that _busy and dangerous_ job of yours." Kagome forced out a chuckle, "Now, was there anything else you wanted from me? Or was it just to ask me about my change in position? You were rather... _forceful_ with your request to speak to me."

He was still curious about whatever happened to make her leave the Training Corps, but he wasn't one to pry when it was clear she had no interest in talking about it. Besides, there was something that he wanted to know, and he straightened out his back to ask, "What does that jackass Dok want? Just for you to spy on us?"

"You catch on fast. With my experience in both regiments, I'm the most qualified to catch any mistakes on your end." She smirked like a smartass, trading in that pensive dejection for a smug look, "So, don't go breaking any rules, _Captain_."

"Ah, so you went from training brats to becoming a glorified snitch."

"And you went from an asshole to even more of an asshole."

He snorted at that, shifting his weight a bit as he leaned forward, "Be straight with me, Higurashi. How loyal are you to the Military Police?"

"Let me guess. Somewhere in that brilliantly messed up head of yours, you're hoping that I'm still gonna pledge my allegiance to the wings of freedom." Kagome's tone bordered on cynical, though with a hint of amusement mixed in, "Well, I'm not gonna dignify that shitty question with a response." She was shameless with her rendition of him, even lowering her voice to mimic his.

"I see." He grumbled, "You still have that key expertise in making shit difficult for me."

"Yes, I do. But we're both not telling each other things." She asserted.

He shook his head, "Tch. I'm just trying to figure out how much of a pain in the ass this is gonna be for me."

"Maybe we'll go over that some other time. It's getting late, anyways. If I remember correctly, you have some late-night brooding to do." The woman turned back towards the door, fingers gripping the handle as she turned it slowly, "Goodnight, Levi." And with that, she was gone. Disappearing down the hall and leaving the captain to his own thoughts, like a single leaf dashing away in the wind. He could hear her footsteps as she left until it was silent. He was alone once more, left to ponder his own damn misfortune.

It wasn't exactly new for him, at least.

He found his gaze fluttering over to his desk, being pulled in like a magnet. It was like a force that dragged his attention in that direction, eyes narrowing in as if he could see through his dark mahogany desk and right to a pile of unopened letters that had been so carelessly shoved away in the bottom drawer. In truth, he had hoped that tucking them away would make it so they didn't even exist. But they did. They were there. And so was she. And while he vowed to never live with regrets, he wondered if it was fair that they never be read. Kagome had written them, words spilled out in ink about when he had filled her mind.

Levi hadn't quite noticed that he had gotten up from his chair, now standing by his desk. It was automatic the way he knelt down to open the bottom drawer, natural how he ran his fingers through old paperwork down until he reached the bottom, and pulled out a single envelope. It was dated only a few months after she had been transferred, her name written with perfect penmanship in the top-left corner. His name spelled out in the center. And it tugged at the memories he had, back when she had helped him perfect his own lettering.

He lingered on it for a few moments before he tore it open and took out the contents. A single page filled out completely.

_Dear Levi,_

_I hope you haven't gotten too lonely without me. Though, since I haven't heard back, I can only assume you've been keeping yourself busy with training and whatnot. You are always efficient, after all.  
I've spoken to Shadis, and it turns out the reason for my transfer was basically due to my skill in hand-to-hand combat, and, apparently, my Oriental heritage. I guess I'm a desirable instructor AND something for the Training Corps. to flaunt around like some exotic flower. Silly, huh? Still, Shadis was very adamant that my presence would bring in more recruits, many of whom may eventually graduate and join the scouts. Which, despite how degrading it is, may be for the greater good. As I'm sure you know, the scouts could always use the numbers.  
Though, I wish I hadn't had to leave. These cadets aren't exactly great company. What would you call them? Shitty brats, right? Ha! All they do is eat and complain about their training.  
But don't worry, I'll whip them into shape before I send them off your way.  
Well, I wish you luck on the next expedition. Though, something tells me you don't need it. Keep it up and you'll soon beat out Mike Zacharius as the strongest soldier._

_Sincerely,  
Kagome Higurashi_  
_(P.S. Make sure you're getting enough sleep. You become a cranky asshole when you don't)_

He read through it with a blank expression, then placed it down gently on his desk. In truth, he hadn't known what to expect from these little letters, but something about it felt so obvious. He knew her, after all. He could hear her lilting voice in every syllable. He knew where she had taken a pause to smile; he knew that, when she had finished, she would reread it with her head tilted to the side as if that amplified her editing skills. And, dammit, he knew that she had chuckled after writing that last part about him being an asshole, as if she was some comedic genius.

Sighing, Levi pressed two fingers against each temple, massaging lightly. But it did no good to ease his stress.

He didn't want her here. As selfish as it was, he didn't want her here. But he wouldn't delve into his reasons with her. That was a can of worms he didn't feel like opening up. In fact, he hoped to dash it away for all of eternity. There was enough shit scattered on his plate as it is with Titan boy on his team.

The captain wordlessly retreated back to his leather chair, sinking in as deep as he possibly could, still processing everything, ruminating as he so often did, not bothering to fish out another letter. One was enough to put strain on his nerves.

_So, that's what Shadis came up with, huh? Exploiting her heritage to lure in soldiers?_ Levi frowned, _Tch, guess it's not all that unbelievable. Though, I can only imagine the shitty brats she dealt with because of it, showing up just to look at the rare Oriental woman._ Though, even if he could believe that it'd work on some, that didn't mean he didn't find it completely stupid.

But it worked, so whatever.

Every other thought was drowned out by a sudden knock at his door. He looked up with a raised brow, wondering who could possibly be behind it. It couldn't be that damned Kagome returning to further complicate his job... right?

"Come in." He ordered tonelessly.

As it opened, he was surprised to see Eld stroll in, quickly spotting the captain in the dimly lit office. "Oh, Captain, I just thought that I'd inform you that Eren will most likely be unable to perform well during afternoon training. Squad Leader Hange sucked him into another one of her all-night lectures. Poor kid didn't have a chance."

Levi nodded in response, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Also... I wanted to ask about that officer Dok sent over. I'm assuming she's here to get some dirt on us; any orders regarding her presence?" Eld was serious, and, while the question was valid considering the animosity that existed between the Military Police and Scout Regiment, it didn't make answering any less of a nuisance for the short man.

"If Zackley approved this, there isn't much we can do but make sure that we're on our best behavior in front of her. She'll probably be present during experiments, but she'll most likely spend a lot of time with Hange to be a part of the research prep, as well." He stated bluntly, "I'll trust you and the others will use your discretion when it comes to talking with her. To be safe, though, we'll limit any information given to Jaeger. I don't know how big of a mouth he's got and I don't need him blabbing to her about anything the Military Police can twist."

The other man agreed, but cleared his throat before continuing, "Pardon me, but it seemed that you both were... _acquaintances_ at one point. How worried should we be about her?"

That had Levi pausing, taking in a deep puff of air as he contemplated the question. But even as he did, the only thing he knew for sure was that Kagome Higurashi was unpredictable. Always had been.

"Hell if I know."

* * *

_**Hey everyone! So, I rewrote this chapter several times. But it kind of took a lot out of me since the semester started. Still, with winter break coming up, I should be pushing out some more chapters. Hopefully longer ones, too.**_

_**I'm really excited to get into the thick of this plot, though. Clearly, Levi's hiding something. And there's still so much regarding their past that I'm ready to just dive into.  
.**_

_**So, if you think this is a story worth writing, let me know via reviews! They mean everything to me :)**_


End file.
